


☃【昊丞坤】建国后玫瑰禁止成精·02

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊丞坤】建国后玫瑰禁止成精·02

by：银鱼罐头

-

拜托了拜托了，让坤坤哥一个人上来。

“加油黄明昊，过了今天坤坤哥就是你的了。”

他为接下来的伟大计划和自己的聪明才智发出由衷的赞叹。黄明昊紧张兮兮的，被头天晚上范丞丞口中蔡徐坤和钱正昊的亲密关系所刺激，连夜想了一个缜密的办法出来。

蔡徐坤再上一楼就到自己这层了，那时自己假装一个不小心拐弯冲过去，再顺理成章地不小心亲到他，随后就是一系列的负责问题，谈婚论嫁，大功告成。黄明昊从来没有这样为自己182cm的身高感到骄傲。

脚步声渐渐近了，真的是只有一个人。

黄明昊有些激动，心跳越来越剧烈，他猫下腰专注倾听着声音估算距离，就在某一刻，黄明昊从墙后的拐角处猛然直起身，抬腿就向外冲去。

坤坤哥！我来了！

我……嗯？

蔡徐坤被吓到手足无措般贴着墙，眼睁睁看着黄明昊满脸兴奋像装了发动机般从墙后狂奔出来，一股脑冲到扶梯的拐角处，再看着他脸上的兴奋逐渐转化为惊恐，急刹车似的停住脚步伸手去抓一旁的栏杆。

然后蔡徐坤就这样震惊地看着黄明昊吨吨吨滚下楼梯，整个过程行云流水。

“啊————”

黄明昊跌下去的那一刻，脑中还在百思不得其解，为什么会有人上楼不靠扶手，而是贴着墙走的？

-

脚踝和胳膊肘涂了药，正裹着纱布躺在床上的黄明昊此刻已经释然了，他转头看着蹲在自己床边，满脸担心地问他哪里还痛，想不想要吃些什么的蔡徐坤，黄明昊觉得，摔得值。

同宿舍的朱正廷看着黄明昊一脸幸福的模样，朝天翻了个白眼。听说恋爱中的人智商都会下降，但还没见过黄明昊这种直接降成智障的。

况且根本不算恋爱，只是单相思好吗。

范丞丞回到寝室时，看到的又是这样一幕让他热泪盈眶的画面。

蔡徐坤正一勺一勺给靠坐在床头的黄明昊喂着热粥，旁边还摆着一小堆糖和水果，黄明昊笑得开花，眼神整个黏在了蔡徐坤好看的脸上。范丞丞眼眶又热了，他觉得全世界都在和自己作对，别人暗恋都是动不动心跳加速，为什么自己时不时就要心灵破碎？

“Justin受伤了，不小心从楼梯上滚下去的。”

朱正廷不忍心看到范丞丞陷入自己制造的庞大的悲戚氛围之中，只得好心出声提醒，不过看起来并没什么作用。

范丞丞像是拿了琼瑶剧中的男二剧本，满眼苦痛地默默关上门转身离去。

朱正廷坐在自己床上无声叹了口气，随即又有些担心起来，范丞丞不会是去滚楼梯了吧？

-

“Justin，你当时为什么突然冲出来啊？”

蔡徐坤正照着医生所说的样子给黄明昊捏腿，幸好只是一点擦伤和淤血，要是伤了骨头不知道得有多麻烦，亏这傻小孩还笑得出来。

黄明昊正被自己的粉红泡泡包围着，被蔡徐坤一句话尽数戳破，崩了他一脸。黄明昊不由得又紧张起来，虽说自己脑子反应一向很快，但对于自己冲出去滚下楼梯这么蠢的行为，他实在是很难在短时间内为自己找到借口。

“我…呃，我急着出去买零食。”黄明昊说完差点把自己舌头都咬下来，思索半秒赶紧加了一句来补救，“晚了的话小卖部就关门了。”

黄明昊故意忽略朱正廷一脸被他智商恶心到的表情，真诚地盯着蔡徐坤的双眼。

蔡徐坤此刻也是被他的理由惊得憋了一口气在胸中，半晌才开口。

“以后想吃东西去我宿舍拿就是，别那么晚往外跑了。”

黄明昊点点头，整个人又开始冒泡泡。

他在心里给自己比了个V，今天是属于温州人的胜利！

-

蔡徐坤拖着给黄明昊按摩得有些酸软的胳膊回到寝室，惯例性搓搓钱正昊好揉的脸蛋。

“最近的小孩子怎么回事，越来越难以捉摸了。”

钱正昊已经听说了黄明昊受伤的事，因此只是安静听着蔡徐坤发言，并没有开口回应。

“怎么都那么蠢蠢的，还是弟弟可爱一点。”

钱正昊看着蔡徐坤对自己抛过来的wink，决定以后出了宿舍就离他远一些，为了自己能顺利活到训练结束。

而另一边的朱正廷此时则坐在床上眉头紧锁，严肃思考着，蔡徐坤不会是谁派来挖他们乐华墙脚的间谍吧。

TBC.


End file.
